Walking Dead Survivor
by Vesley
Summary: Cindy Lennox wakes up in her boyfriends cabin in North Carolina...she sets out on a adventure to find answers but ends up finding the end of the world had happened and she had somehow been out cold for weeks while the world ended. She eventually meets a group of other survivors whom are trying to survive like Cindy is trying to do so this is her story. Will she survive or die tryin
1. Chapter 1

_[This is a story if the characters of __**Resident Evil Outbreak**__ series were in the __**Walking Dead**__ Game universe…NOTE I've also made her age to match more of the Walking Dead Universe / Timeline. No flaming this is supposed to be a fun story. All rights for characters such as Resident Evil belong to Capcom and All characters of Walking Dead belong to their respective owners.]_

_In a cabin in the middle of woods the atmosphere hung heavy as dark clouds rolled with the sound of thunder. The wind was chilled with the autumn air; as the rain began to fall from the sky and could be heard. As the electricity seemed to not work in the moderately sized cabin on the bluff of North Carolina hills; a young blond headed woman with a waitress outfit with the name tag read, "__**Cindy Lennox." **__As the young woman rose off the aged floor; her head was pounding as she felt her bare knees scrap the soles of her exposed knee level black skirt. She attempted to recall the last of the events, but only drew a blank as she clasped the side of her head in discomfort._

_Fixing her blue and white striped shirt with a blue low-cut vest, she looked over the name tag and began, "guess I passed out coming home from work." Something was off; as she roamed the corridor of her home, to find the usual clean home in somewhat disarray and layers of dust cover the surface of the furniture and table tops. Removing her name tag form her uniform; the tall slender female decided to venture to find her boyfriend but instead heard a crack of glass as she found she appeared to step on a picture frame. Stooping down; Cindy knelt to pick up the edge of the unaffected frame to find herself observing the small photo frame of both her and her boyfriend from a year ago on one of their trips to his family in Colorado._

_Cindy smiled as she set the cracked frame on the end table near the "L" shaped open cabin; as she proceeded to fumble her way in the dim lit cabin. Feeling for the light on the wall; Cindy found negative responds, as the power wasn't responding and figured the fuse tripped again. Puzzled by the mess and pitch blackness of the cabin, as a sudden chill met her. Arms as she felt tremor of goosebumps prickle her skin as she shivered a moment. The later part of the day's remaining daylight lit front entrance of the foray to extent as she proceeded to the front door. Carefully stepping down the few stairs to the lower entry way, her heels clicked on the floor as she reached slowly and closed the double doors. Locking the little clasps on each door, Cindy Lennox felt troubled until she saw something that made her go wide eyed._

_Small pool of blood faded by time; Cindy gasped in horror as she remembered yesterday that wasn't there. Kneeling beside the coagulated stained blood on the tile front entrance way, she began, "Oh Kevin…" Cindy feared the worse, as she rose back to her feet and proceeded to make her way back up the stairs. With the limited knowledge in medical practices; she attended nursing school but never finished due to finical stress and limited resources. Her father at the time was a salesman for a company and her mom worked long hours at the hospital back in Michigan. Cindy always thought of herself as a daddy's girl and being a only child, it had its perks._

_Her mother however, thought she needed to focus more on real world; after the death of her father, she eventually found Kevin Ryman. An old police friend of her Father's that was sweet on her and after so many rejections she finally said yes to a date. She smiled, yet frowned; as she was worried about her boyfriend. They'd been dating a year now; and since his transfer to North Carolina to this cabin, they'd been growing even closer as a couple. Though stress on his job and her long shifts at J's Dinner in town; she stood by her Patrol Man. She had little contact with her mother since her father's funeral, but she wasn't one to fall under pressure, as Kev put it…she had a level head during any scary situation._

_Cindy treaded carefully through the cooridoor she'd fallen out as she noticed something she didn't before; her purse was torn to open and all her personal belongings were scattered to the confines of the floor. Trying not to think too hard, as it made the back of her head hurt; she found the small LED flashlight and retrieved it. With the small bright beam it still felt like it was swallowed by the inky blackness of the unlit cabin as she carefully maneuvered herself through the open hallway. All there belongings were scattered to the floor, as she thought hundreds of things; had they been robbed or something happened to Kevin._

_Trying to not cave to pressure, she tighten her grip on the flashlight and passed the pillar as she made her way to the stairs, leading to the upper floor and bedrooms of the cabin in the woods. Proceeding further up the stairs, she swallowed hard as she called out to her boyfriend. She waited at the foot of the stairs before going up, as she heard no responds, as she began, "Guess its just me…" She frowned as she carefully made her up the stairs of the spacious cabin and toward the second floor. _

_Once at the top of the stairs…she traveled down the open hallway, one grip on the flashlight and the other on the mid ankle height railing as she made her way toward the bedroom. There was no responds, as she decided to call out to her boyfriend, when her heart grew chilled; there on the floor was Kevins Handgun, and personal favorite. The police issued 45 was cold as she picked up the black and brown handled handgun, and strangely had dried blood on the handle. Worried she began under her breath, "Oh Kev…" _

_The gun felt heavier than the few little times he had taken her to the range, but she never really liked it. Cindy wasn't a rugged girl, she was growing concerned; as she felt the heavy metal of the weapon in her right hand as she waved the beam of the flashlight along the walls of the hallways as she proceeded toward the end of the hall to find the little trickle of light from the bedroom door. As her heart sank further; the blood trail began to trail back to the bedroom, seemingly the situation wasn't getting any better as she held the pistol and flashlights in both hands. _

_Minuet by minuet; her heart was pounding like crazy as she proceeded in front of the master bedroom door. Cindy Lennox was growing uneasy, as she smelled something rancid coming from the bedroom. Tapping the end of the 45 to the edge of the exposed doorway; the wood door began to creak loudly as she proceeded inside to find the bedroom. To her surprise she found the trail of blood crusted on the floor and room appearing like it'd been aged. The clock on the dresser even didn't move and was stuck; but Cindy found what would make her stop dead in her tracks. On the floor was Kevin Ryman…the man she loved in his police uniform, Dead…_

_Rushing to his side…Cindy Lennox knelt beside him, the items in her hand tossed to the floor as she tried to hold herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to weep, something she'd not done since the death of her father. His body was bluish gray and appeared to have died long ago…the smell wasn't concern as she wept over the man she loved for the last year and half. After a moment; Cindy began to wipe his eyes, as she looked at her dead boyfriend. She could only apologize as she wiped the tears on her face, as she felt uneasy. Her delicate hands brushed his wavy brown hair; as she tried to bring herself together. _

_With a sigh under her breath; she gazed at the horrific scene that was the bedroom the chamber they shared a life together. The memories were pleasant and something…_

_Suddenly before she could think anymore; she heard a groan and before she could do anything found herself pushing away. The cherished handgun in her right hand, the weight of the piece; she found Kevin Ryman the man she loved come back from the dead. The groans of her dead boyfriend sent her scurrying toward the door; as Kevin rose off the floor and shambled arms stretched outward. The moans sent shivers down her spine; as she pleaded for him to stop…gun in hand, backed into the bedroom corner. Weight of the firearm in her palm, as her finger went to the trigger she slowly pointed the gun his direction…_

_It was then; the memories flooded her mind…the time they went skiing in Colorado. The trips to Florida in Tallahassee, as they stayed at a friend's beach house. Times they went shopping and outing date nights, or simple movie nights. Cindy Lennox felt her lip quiver as she swallowed hard; as she felt the tightening in her stomach as she closed her blue misty eyes and fired. With a _–_**thunk**__- the moans stopped and opening her eyes, she found Kevin again motionless. She fell to her knees and wept more with him in her arms…_


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy Lennox awoken to bad storm; it'd been days since the power failed in the cabin the North Carolina lodge, that belonged to her fiancé. The young woman was saddened as she sat on the bed in the guest bedroom further down the hall. Ever since the incident with her boyfriend coming back to life and trying to eat her, and her waking up in the middle of the floor with no clue from past events from the nights before. She was nervous about today; wished she could at least take a shower before she'd dare venture into town for help. Cindy was conflicted as she cradled her knees to her chest; and sighed softly. Ever since break down, she hadn't been the safe; she observed her right hand where the gun kicked back and she had to wrap it in bandages. She smiled as she remembered Kevin the one time they went to the range, and he showed Cindy to fire the handgun with a kick to it.

Placing her left hand on the wrapped right hand she smiled glad the hand wasn't bothering her anymore. Throwing the sheets off of her, Cindy stood a moment only dressed in her lounge sleeping shorts and robin egg blue tank top. Observing the messy bed; Cindy smiled as she started to fold and make the slept in bed in the guest room. Slowly she pulled the sheets and tucked them in where they were supposed to go. She smiled as she carefully motioned her light delicate fingers over the creases of the off white sheets as she smiled, Cindy liked this bed set and had been a wedding gift from her cousin in Georgia. It was then pulling the comforter spread neatly over; her thoughts had turned more to the outside world wondering if there was someone in town that could help explain what happened to Kevin.

She quickly tucked the cover over the queen sized bed; as Cindy pulled a pair of dark olive green khaki pants off the dresser, while slipping out of her lounge shorts. Being as this was going to be her last night in the cabin she was taking her time to dolly around. Taking the small black backpack off the nightstand, she could feel her bare feet feel the cool wood of the upstairs bedroom as she smiled a moment at the painting on the wall. A photograph Cindy had taken on a tip to Tybee island while both her and Kevin had dated. Sitting on the neatly made bed in the guest bedroom, Cindy took a seat as she retrieved her tennis shoes from the box pair Kevin had gotton her few weeks ago, as she spoke with a smile under her breath, "Guess no better time to break them in than this." Cindy knew that she had to remain positive in this situation.

With her fresh tennis shoes on her feet; Cindy fastly laced the black and pink colored laces. With the fashionable black and fabricated back pack; Cindy Lennox took a moment to take one last moment to say goodbye to the room. With a hesitant sigh; she swallowed hard, so many memories of the cabin with her and Kevin spent together. Retrieving the 45. on the small nightstand, without moment further made her way to the door and shut the door behind her. Cindy knew today was the day; she couldn't wait no longer with cabin nearly cleaned out. Making her way down the stairs and back through the foray of the cabin, even with the open windows made the cabin appear eerie.

Making her way around the living room; and slowly Cindy found the small supplies on the island of the kitchen counter. Small brown cut cardboard box with few can foods; and utility knife with can opener along with few medical supplies. Cindy Lennox didn't know why she wanted to bring them, but she couldn't afford not to prepare fore whatever was out there. Trip to town was going to be forty-five minuet trip by car. Being as Hills of North Carolina was wilderness, houses or cabins were spread out with biggest city hour and half away. Rummaging through the small supplies and road map inside; Cindy needed to do one last thing before she left. Cindy placed the powerful handgun on the counter as she turned her head in the direction of the garage.

Cindy sighed heavily not being in there since day after she shot her boyfriend/fiancé, when she needed something from the garage. Small window that faced the road as she saw someone outside come from the woods and shamble in the yard, before eventually leaving after a few hours of moaning and aimlessly looking mindlessly around. Cindy knew something was wrong with him, like Kevin Ryman before she shot him. That same glossy look of stare; Cindy knew it was only moment, but she immedatly recalled shutting the blinds and not stepping a foot in the garage. Glad the _thing _didn't pay attention; Cindy bit her lip abit as she had to remind herself that it might of been a person hurt or injured. Her mind kept tossing the notion of stranger; his ragged clothes and dirty face and hands. Though in the end, Cindy was glad she stayed inside and made no noise.

Though as brave part of her pushed and reasoned she was going to need more ammo; and she knew there was more of Kevin's small collection in the garage. Being as he was a police officer she was going to recheck and make sure she didn't wanna leave something important behind. Being as the garage was only place she really hadn't checked thoroughly yet. Taking the gun off the counter; Cindy frowned a moment as she pulled the heavy back of the 45., she had one in the chamber and few in the clip. Cindy motioned her hand toward the heavy black police weapon, as she approached the house door to the garage. She waited a moment and heard nothing, as she slowly took her other hand and carefully opened the door.

The garage was like before, concrete painted walls in blue grey with few boxes and tools in the back corner of the room. Stepping inside the room had a chill; as she stepped off the small little ledge and proceeded further into the room. There in the middle of the two car garage was her black Pontiac and his red rangier jeep. Cindy knew she couldn't take the jeep; being as she wasn't experienced manual driver and fact keys were more than likely on Kevin in the master bedroom. Slowly Cindy approached the back of the car, her keys in hand avoiding using the electronic lock in fear to cause noise, she slowly unlocked the trunk. With a familiar click the truck rose and she looked around, garage seemed clear. Making her way quickly back inside the kitchen she retrieved the box and neatly placed the itemize down, keeping the backpack and map for her travels.

Making her way to the other end of the vehical something suddenly made her heart stop as something of fimilar moan sounded. Cindy shuddered a moment as she crouched beside the bumper, the moan like the others for the last few days was now closer. Gazing out the curtained window; a shadow was being casted as a figure shambled past. Cindy swallowed as she sat there; hiding beside the car trying to not make attention to herself. The moan drew closer as the figure began to come into view, luckily the curtains blocking view of the inside but not out. Though the fabric made the shadow hard to decipher in detail, she knew it was like the others, ragged and dirty. This one was also male as he lurched and briefly stopped a moment. It was then something else caught her attention about the man...

Though his hair was raggedy; his jaw hung open, with it something was oozing out of his mouth. Cindy Lennox covered her mouth as she crouched there. The figure unaware of young woman he carried onward, slowly but surely he shambled out of view making Cindy less frantic for a moment. She was relatively cool under pressure, but silence was key at that moment. Swallowing hard; Cindy crouched carefully toward the gun cabinet. Seemingly empty, except a 22. Winchester rifle and few boxes of ammo along with survival police knife. Cindy sighed softly as she crept closer being careful not to make too much noise in case the stranger was in ear shot.

Sliding her fingers on the handle she immediately found the door usually unlocked wouldn't budge. Cindy Lennox had to find a way to get the door open, with that; idea came into mind. Kevin always kept a set of spare keys in the glove compartment of his jeep. Gazing in the direction of the parked off road police modified vehicle; Cindy slowly turned around in half crouch as she approached the jeep side driver door. Tugging on the handle it was locked too; aggravated, Cindy had to be quick as she rose to a standing position and pulled her hand over the unzipped top. Nervously she said her hand in there and undid the lock. Before she could remove her hand something grabbed hold of her wrist as she panicked and pulled trying to fight the individual. Letting out a small cry; Cindy with the motion was released form the grip but was forced back hard on her behind.

Before she knew it; moan could be heard as a woman crawled out of the back of the vehicle. The creature _wasn't human._ It moaned and like the glossy eyes; hers were milky and lifeless as ever. Cindy felt her heart race as it pounded in her chest, the woman fell to the cerement floor and moaned unaffected by the fall. Cindy crawled back realizing the gun had been knocked out of her hand in the sudden fall of impact as she turned her head to the decaying woman. Her cheek was smeared in dry blood, with teeth being visible, it was something out of a zombie horror flick. With her hand on the closest object, the with red hair moaned as she took grip on Cindy's shoes and with the heavy black object she swung.

The blow wasn't good enough and only agitated the woman, Cindy that moment continued to fight and wriggle her foot from the woman's grip as she swung what appeared to be the crowbar at the undead woman's face. This had to been dead woman, _continues blows _eventually gave and the woman moaned as Cindy's final -_whack- _sent the woman turning over and blackish blood exited form her head. The smell was vial and something of day old rotted meat or bowl of fruit forgotten. The smell made her nauseous, as Cindy kicked the woman once more, and found she was unresponsive. Standing up once more; Cindy Lennox gazed at the woman and picked up the wallet she apparently had carried with her, as she pulled out the red headed woman's drivers license. "Debbie..." She stammered aloud under her breath; as she suddenly recalled Kevin had called her at the dinner when she worked. Like a sudden connect the dots moment; Cindy frowned as she connected the pieces, and figured Kevin was doing a nice thing and in return for giving a woman a lift home.

Cindy shuttered the scenarios that filled her mind; Cindy didn't want to think how her sweet fiancé turned into one of those things. She was heartbroken; as she began to wander why life was so cruel. It was that moment; Cindy shed a tear, that she knew that sobbing wasn't going to solve anything. Raising to her feet; with sense of confidence and with that retrieved the from the glove compartment, and noticed the gas canister. It was then; Cindy Lennox smiled as she thought Kevin must be watching over her, as she retrieved the gas canister from the back seat and set it in the trunk of her vehicle.

Took only matter of moments to retrieve the black duffle bag Kevin kept on the bench as she shoved the boxes of ammunition inside the small duffle bag. As if on cue; moans could be heard, guessing from her startled moment with the Debbie girl and they heard her. Thinking fast; she threw open the glass door and grabbed the belongings from inside and with that gave one last hurried look. With nothing in the kitchen and door shut to the garage; Cindy was ready to roll out and face the adventure ahead of her as she automatically shut the truck from inside the car, and clicking the button to the garage opener. Starting the car to life; Pontiac roared on command, as Cindy hurriedly locked the doors and with moments watched as the four figures shambled her direction. With no moment to hesitate, she immediately smiled and backed out of the two garage of her home and with that, rammed into the same male from before. With a -_thud- _he went down as she maneuvered a 3 point turn and matter of moments immediately pulled the car into drive and cut the wheel skidding off down the slightly curved driveway kicking dust behind her as she escaped her North Carolina cabin and saying good bye to the home they shared.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cindy Lennox_ could still hear the sounds of the undead as she was forced to bail her car on the side of the dirt road to go ahead to journey on foot toward town. She wasn't loosing the small herd and she was growing tired as the persistent undead continued to shamble after her, even when she bailed for the woods. Her hand on the gun and another on the shoulder of her bag, she sprinted further into the forest, as overhead sun she estimated maybe three hours of day light left. Knowing she should of taken that other back road, instead of the main road with the bridge out. Her luck wasn't appearing to be at its best as she could feel her heart pound in her chest as she darted between the thicket of trees and the sweat on her brow poured from the exerted energy being spent to avoid the ever persistent pursuers. Breathing hard, she could feel the adrenaline course through her body as she sprinted trying to stay alive.

Before her mind could think anymore; Cindy felt her traction slip as she was tossed down a bank and fumbled down the slop of the hill hard. Knocking the wind out of her small slender frame; she coughed painfully as Cindy tried to get air but found the painful sensation course her body also applying more damage to her wrist. Grinding her teeth in pain she stumbled to her belly, feeling the small dirt gather on her tank top and dark olive pants as she slowly tried to pull herself to her feet before the oncoming undead came after her. Moment by moment the sounds of the small numbers were being joined by others, as her mind kept telling her to get up and keep moving.

Not missing a beat; Cindy Lennox retrieved her gun from the ground and the pack and hurried onward. The pain of her body there, but her mind too focused on trying to escape. The young former waitress held her left arm as she kept moving the weight of the only handgun she could get along with the few clips she'd stopped to put into her carry bag that she could handle. She hated leaving the belongings and small supplies, but with the blockade of _cars _and bridge leading into town gone. She was forced to detour and take the back roads which lead her to the pickle she was in at the moment. Five miles North West, in the middle of the woods.

As she ever so ran; her mind kept persisting to travel back to fonder memories of back home in Michigan as a girl before her family moved to Georgia after her parents divorced due to her father's affaire. The same gentle soul, that taught her everything something she admired in Henry Lennox before he was sent to jail for scheme. That time she last visited him in prison before he was killed; the thoughts of the photos burned in her mind and even her nightmares as she ran from the undead. It was like the whole world was going in slow motion as something or _someone _else turned back firing random shots at the few straggling undead lost souls.

The memories of the burned in her mind..._Cindy Lennox _after her father's passing never cried after she lost him. Which made her mom and her drift apart; the separation and her work the two never really got along like her dad and her did. The memories were like a river and slowly they were rising to the top; as she darted in-between trees and feel her chest heave from the constant running her body was being forced to endure. Closing her eyes...she turned back once more, but before she could fire a shot, she was met near face to face with a decayed female in a night gown, weathered and appearing to be caked in dried blood. She fell back missing the swinging arms of the undead woman as she moaned angrily, but before Cindy could fire her pistol. Another shot was fired and it wasn't from her handgun, but distant direction. As the shot scored a direct fire for the forehead, the world almost appeared soundless world.

Minuet by minuet; the herd that had grown was becoming over whelming and before she could move, she was frozen in fear. The chills traveled up and down her back and arms, Cindy was petrified; it was a hand on her shoulder as a male that had to be a bit older than her pull her up as she fought him, he stammered, as others began to fire weapons at the undead as he ordered, "Its ok, _Im not one of them. But we gotta keep moving, you understand." _For a moment; Cindy met the dark blackish brown eyes of the gorgeous man, he could be almost compared to a movie star, as she could only nod in agreement. She swallowed hard, as the beautiful stranger smiled; his feathered bangs of his dirty blond hair and perfected sculpted physical frame. The moment was cut short as a darker skinned male cut them off, and began, "Bruce_?! Cut the Man charm _and get her to safety." The male apparently named Bruce began with a comforting smile began aloud, "_Come on Beautiful."_

As Cindy Lennox was forced to follow the band of individuals being lead by the guy named Bruce. As the sound of gun fire was blasted in the woods, she could hear the small band of men and woman argue and scoff off battle calls. It was like a bad horror movie and Cindy just wanted to wake up and return to the way things were before this whole tale had gone sour. The thoughts of the past kept creeping up; as the slight pain could be felt, in her upper left forearm and wrist. She gritted her teeth as she was being lead by Bruce as he shouted to the entire group. "THERE?! _That Barn." _Before Cindy knew it; she was being pulled with the group; as a Bruce let go of her hand, maybe few yards away. Stopping a moment; conflicted she saw the male upholster another firearm from his utility holster vest, as he ordered toward her, "_GO!? _Don't wait...follow Rebecca to the barn wait for us there." Cindy watched as the male wielded both handguns in each hand as she fired off shots, along with the taller broader male of the group.

Suddenly before Cindy could protest; a younger girl, maybe _nineteen _had to been eighteen with very youthful appearance. Wielding a larger caliber firearm; something the military or trained professionals carried pulled her away with a gloved hand as the female began, "_Let's go?! _Bruce will be alright..." It was moment of hesitation as she turned back to face the stranger that had saved her life, as she found the courage to press forward with the younger counter part named Rebecca.

It was that moment; Cindy Lennox nodded as she found a sense of courage and began toward Rebecca, "lets go." Without skipping a beat the groups split up; as Bruce and his friends pressed forward to the horde that had chased Cindy into the wilderness; both Rebecca and her ran in the opposite direction of the North Carolina wilderness. The sounds of gun fire echoed in the woods of the trees, as Cindy noticed the cluster of trees and brush slowly more spaced out. Slowly more they ran the two found themselves carefully making footing down a few banks of the woods before coming onto a clearing.

Both Rebecca and Cindy turned back as the sounds of the gun fire appeared to cease; and a scream could be heard as they both feared the worst. Cindy met the girl with the tomboysish appearance as she began in a serious tone, "We gotta keep moving, they have to be alright. Come on, lets make a break for the barn, Bruce will meet us there." Without hesitation or another conversation; the two women ventured down the last hilly bank as they made a run for the barn. The woods opened into a pastor that had to been on someone's property.

Surrounded by barbed wire and wood fencing; the two ran toward the mid waist high fence and saw an opening in the old wire. Stoping mid stride of the barbed wire; Rebecca exclaimed momentarily, "Go, I'll cover you." Not missing a moment; Cindy Lennox took a break and crawled through the opening of the damaged fence. Crawling on her hands and knees, she made it over as Rebecca looked back a moment. It was then; the young girl began, "watch my back as I crawl over." Doing as told; Cindy Lennox took the firearm, that same weight of the handgun in her palms as she darted her vision to Rebecca and back at the few dead followers come after them. Taking aim; Cindy narrowed her vison as the barrol locked onto the closet one and fired shots.

The handgun recoil was something she was growing used too; though her palms still stung, Cindy aimed and took a shot toward another male. Like the others covered in dried blood and blank emotionless expression. Cindy was reminded of the female back at the cabin that belonged to Kevin and her, as she finally with luck nailed a shot to the guys throat followed by his eye socket. With a dry_ click _of the 45; Cindy watched as Rebecca shimmied herself through the wire and with that the two girls ventured toward the direction of the barn in the far off clearing. The younger counter part had to be a cop or military or something as Cindy watched the girl motion Cindy onward. In the short time with Rebecca slowly was realizing she wasn't just an ordinary run of the mill late teenager, as girl waved her onward picking off a stray undead in the oncoming clearing ahead.

Both Cindy Lennox and Rebecca eventually found themselves toward the barn; both girls following close as the sounds of the gun fire could still be heard far off. With the direction of the barn clear; both women found themselves not too far from what appeared to be a old horse or animal wood barn long abandoned. Sitting at two stories; Cindy followed as Rebecca and her paused a moment, catch there breath. It was a gentle breeze that swept the landscape of the late afternoon as the girl asked reloading her clip, "_So, _who are you?" Cindy felt her throat go dry suddenly as she swallowed and began, "My names Cindy Lennox." Rebecca shouldered her machine gun as she smiled and exstened a gloved hand and began, "Its nice to meet you, Cindy. Im Officer Rebecca Chambers." Cindy smiled a moment; and was astonished as she questioned softly as they both made their way toward the barn, "_Your in the military or something?" _The girl nodded as she answered Cindy and began, "Well, was till this whole epidemic happened weeks ago."

Cindy turned back a moment as she thought of the man that had saved her life as she began, "So, who was the man from before?" Turning back she met former military female officer as the young girl exclaimed, "That was Bruce McGivern." Cindy was intrigued by the man as she couldn't get the face out of her mind as she questioned further, "is he military like you?" Cindy's tone was met with a light chuckle from the younger girl, as Rebecca began, "Bruce? Oh no, he is a member of the group back at camp. He just was in charge of survival scavenge team, that Enrico sent out to find supplies." Cindy tilted her head as the girl brought up the name and Rebecca Chambers only commenting in exclamation, "you'll meet Enrico Marini later at the RV camp where our group is at." It was then before they could talk any further, Rebecca motioned her hand outward and pressed a finger on her lips.

Cindy nodded as they crept slowly toward the side of the barn; palms scooped a magazine from her bag and quickly released the old one and put in a fresh clip.

Apparently the two women weren't alone as they gazed at one another and felt the wind stir more as the sound was more clear a -_thud- _noise coming from in the odd shaped large wood barn. Following close behind Rebecca; Cindy few inches taller than the girl, it was Rebecca turned back a moment in the silence and began, "_listen, cover me...whatever happens stay together." _With a simple nod; Cindy felt no need for words, as she tagged along the smaller girl and like formation she'd seen in movies she stuck close by Rebecca Chambers. The sounds of the old barn creaked as the they entered the dirt filled forgotten corridors of the wood paneling that was loosely boarded together.

Further they went into the area; the open wood stalls, both Cindy and Rebecca Chambers were on high alert pressing forward. The hall was filled with caked dirt and shards of broken glass and the occasional glass bottle. The old dirty mattress in the corner of the one of the stalls with weathered spots and appearance of old age. Guessing had to been a hangout for the local teenager community; Cindy kept her mind on the matter at hand, as she kept by Rebecca as they swept the barn. Cindy felt the room halls were like a mad maze as they pressed forward in the forgotten barn. It was then as they came to a tight hall it stopped and in the way was a metal ladder leading upward.

Cindy and Rebecca Chambers met a moment puzzled, as Cindy began, "guess we go up, till Bruce gets back with your friends." With Rebecca this time exchanging a nod of assurance; she began softly, "you go, i'll follow behind you." Cindy took the 45 and tucked it open sleeve of the bag; as Rebecca added further, "I'll cover you down here." With no wasted effort; Cindy began her descent upward to the unknown second story of the layout of the abandoned barn. Determined to survive; Cindy Lennox felt her palms on the grip of the etched indentions of the metal aged from time as she steadily climbed upward.

The traction of her sneakers caked with dirt and grass from the woods; Cindy knew this was expected, with what she had to face now. In a more sentimental time; Cindy would've felt disappointment in the appearance of the shoes, but now faced with the reality of a harsher world, shoes were the least of her priorities. Climbing the long ladder that seemed to go on forever; she took a moment to look down and found she was near half way up. An uneasy settling feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, as she turned her head in the direction of the ladder in front of her and began, "don't look don't." It was then she motioned her head upward toward the ladder and steadily began to reach the top. Reaching the last step; Cindy peered down to see Rebecca right behind her, as Cindy motioned her hand to assist former officer and appearing to be medical one at the sight of the white army issued fanny pack.

Both girls to safety; Cindy and Rebecca Chambers smiled and took a breather, as Cindy began, "so, your a medic?" Rebecca smiled as the ideal chit chat seemed to ease her mind as well and began, "I graduated not long before the world crises began, and had spent my time in labs mostly." Cindy nodded and met the younger girls smile, as Rebecca added further commenting, "Was the highest of my class too. So, much for a law enforcement career with the whole end of the world thing." Cindy looked away at the moment and began, "guess so." With a frown, Rebecca stammered aloud, "Don't be like that, CDC or Washington has to be working on a cure." Cindy was optimistic and had high hopes for any bad situation, as Rebecca began further note, " though communications ended weeks ago, along with most power and water facilities. Allot of places with nuclear went off, many people died not from the attacks of what we know as the undead, but the factories like plants that just went off with no one to run them or hold them back."

Cindy Lennox was saddened further by this information; as she began to question, "is there any good news?" The older female gazed at the unsure girl as she began, "Bruce and Enrico received word repeated broadcast on the radio for a short time, before we lost signal of a group in the Washington DC." Cindy for that moment seemed to smile as the little bit of information was better than no news, as they both took a moment and Rebecca began, "Guess thats enough small talk for now, we need to find a place and radio others of what is going on. Follow me." With that; Rebecca motioned forward with Cindy behind her, as Cindy began, "Lead the way."

**[Expect more chapters soon...with work I am going to try and dish out for chapters. Constructive comments and criticism is always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this reading and hope your looking forward to the next chapter. Again **_**Disclaimer: Do Not own Resident Evil and they are property of Capcom not me. Also Don't own Walking Dead influence or story. This is just for fan fun cross over story to bring good read nothing more. **_**] **


End file.
